On behalf of the Epidemiology and Prevention Research Group and Allied Faculty, Dr. Cottler seeks a competing continuation application for the 6th through 10th years of a NIDA training grant in Drug Abuse Comorbidity, Prevention and Biostatistics for 1 Pre-Doctoral and 3 Post-Doctoral fellows. The initial NIDA training grant period, 1999-present, has provided training for 2 Pre-Doctoral and 5 Post-Doctoral fellows. A good record of achievement has been noted to date. The Training Faculty, of 14 interdisciplinary scientists, will continue to: 1) Increase the opportunities for interdisciplinary research training with the broadest range of research opportunities for persons wishing to specialize in substance abuse research; 2)Train in areas of perceived shortage in drug abuse research (biostatistics, prevention, epidemiology, comorbidity, services research, infectious diseases, other public health risk factors such as high risk sexual behaviors and violence and assessment of substance use); 3) Recruit and equip researchers from diverse academic backgrounds with skills needed to address challenging problems related specifically to drug use disorders; 4) Provide trainees with an apprentice-type education to master the skills needed to critically evaluate data, to conduct every aspect of drug abuse research in order to become successful and independent investigators; and 5)Train individual to maintain the highest ethical standards in their academic community. The areas of research training that we offer are areas of enormous potential future growth in research activity, but are presently underserved in the drug abuse training field. The Program also offers trainees the opportunity to obtain a Master in Psychiatric Epidemiology degree from Washington University, School of Medicine, as well as the opportunity to interact and learn from faculty and trainees from 5 other Department of Psychiatry Training Programs and 2 programs from the School of Social Work. This program's focus on the consequences of drug abuse provides a unique training experience that fulfills NIDA's public health mission.